Caged Songs
by claire97
Summary: Bernadette Aucoin is a ten year old violin prodigy. On the run from a tough past she finds rest playing at the Opera Populaire. However, she soon finds herself caught up in a twisted love story and captive of the very Phantom whom she refused to believe in.


The cold breeze of Paris chilled me to the bone. It was simply too cold. The tears on my face made it even colder. Each was a kiss of cruel ice reminding me of my gut wrenching sorrow. Unconsciously with my free hand I scratched my arm beneath my sleeve. My name is Bernadette and I am now twelve years old although when this story occurred I was ten.

This is my story, the story of how I met the Phantom of the Opera. It was December in Paris of 1881. My destination from Rouen, a small town about a day away by carriage, was the Opera Populaire. I hoped to play my violin, Rosewood, in the great pit. Many had told me that I was a prodigy, better than the best of violinists. Whether this was true or not, I did not know. All I knew was that I loved music, especially violin. Every note made my heart swell at it's mass beauty. Ahead of me I saw a large, looming building embellished with hints of gold. At last, the Opera house! Quickening my dragging feet I hurried forward, eager to escape the bitter cold. On a side of the building I saw a poster advertising Don Juan Triumphant. Smiling I hurried in. My, was it marvelous! Marble and gold and crystal everywhere! A young, smiling red head approached me.

"Oh dear! You must be freezing! Come in, come in!" I happily obliged. "Just here for a look around, madame?" The red head asked. She was truly beautiful. I looked down, ashamed of my plainness. "No. I'm here to audition for the orchestra." It seemed that just then the woman noticed the violin and bow in my hand. She blinked, stunned. "H-How old are you?" "Ten." I replied uneasily. She simply nodded but I knew she thought that there was no chance of me having any talent. Well, I would show her, I would show them all! "My name is Christine, Christine Daae." My eyes popped as if dinner saucers. _The_ Christine Daae stood before me? "B-Bernadette Aucoin. It's an honor, truly, madame!" Shaking my hand she just smiled warmly. "It is an honor to meet you, madame." I smiled. I could tell already we would be friends.

Christine led me to the head of the Opera house orchestra Monsieur Reyer who waited in the auditorium. He was an older man, thin as a stick with grey hair and a stern exterior. "Miss Daae, who is your young friend?" Before Christine could introduce me I introduced myself. I knew it was important to seem mature and confident before this man if I stood a chance at being accepted into the orchestra. "Bernadette Aucoin. It is truly an honor, sir." Shaking his hand I lowered my head in respect. Aghast he stammered, "Monsieur Reyer, miss. How may I be of service?" Pulling my hand from his I smiled largely and held up my violin. "I wish to be in the orchestra, Monsieur." He blinked, even more stunned than Christine who stood quietly behind me glancing about. "How old are you?" I sighed heavily. Age is but a number after all, yet it threatened to ruin my chances. "I'm ten, Monsieur." He nodded, looking guilty. "Yes, well miss, our orchestra is quit full. I apologize for any inconvenience."

No! He couldn't be dismissing yet! He hadn't even heard me play! I felt the warm hand of Christine on my shoulder. "Come Bernadette." I angrily wrenched myself from her grasp. "Let me play you one song!" "Miss-" "You owe me that much!" I all but screamed. Everyone flinched, surprised that a child would raise her voice to an adult. I gulped, realizing my mistake. Now I had done it! How dare I disrespect my superiors. Desperate now, I lifted violin and played. I played with passion, with every fiber of my being. I played for my sorrow, for my happiness, for my life and everything in it. When I finished everyone was stunned silent for several moments. That is, until, an ominous, loud clapping filled the auditorium. I could not detect from where but Monsieur Reyer and Christine immediately looked at the box labeled number five.

I was accepted by some miracle. Now, I was second chair, not first, but I was still thrilled. Monsieur Reyer even assured me that I would be receiving a pay check. It seemed that things were finally looking up in my life. However, among the orchestra folks I was disliked for my talents. They were jealous of me, plain and simple. Whispers spread throughout the halls of how I would soon be first chair and how I would be the Phantom's next obsession. Ah yes, the infamous Phantom. Despite that ominous clapping that day I did not believe in him.


End file.
